When the lights go down
by dreaming starlet
Summary: Gedanken ganz verschiedener Personen...


When the lights go down

Also, ich hab lange gezögert, diese Geschichte hochzuladen. Weil sie nämlich eigentlich keine Handlung hat. Und eigentlich nur aus einer Laune heraus entstanden is.

Aber da ich momentan allgemein nicht zum schreiben komm,...

egal. lests einfach mal. Das übliche Geplapper von wegen Rechten JK und so weiter spar ich mir jetzt. Wenigstens die geschichte is meine. Punkt

-------------------------------------------------------------

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht. Am Nachthimmel funkelten die Sterne und für den, der nach ihnen Ausschau hielt, war der Himmel voller Sternschnuppen.

Doch nicht immer werden Wünsche war.

Das Schloss hebt sich finster gegen den hellen Sommerhimmel ab und eine angenehme Stille liegt über dem ganzen Gelände.

Nur ein Fenster steht noch offen. Es ist eines der Jungenzimmer im Gryffindorturm. Und an diesem Fenster lehnt ein Junge. Halblange, hellbraune, Haare, ein schmächtiger Körper in dem jedoch ungeahnte Kräfte stecken und tiefe graue Augen. Er sieht mit einem nachdenklichen Blick in die Nacht und seine Augen wirkten wie ein klarer See, in dem jeder versinkt, der ihm zu nahe kommt. Stumm bewegten sich seine Lippen, als er zum wohl hundertsten Mal seinen Wunsch wiederholte. „Komm zu mir. Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als dass du mich liebst!" Doch weder rührten sich die Sterne noch erfüllte sich sein Wunsch. Die helle, fast runde Mondscheibe sandte weiter ihr fahles Licht zur Erde und erhellte die bedrückten Züge im Gesicht des Jungen.

Eine einzelne Träne, rann Remus´ Wange hinab und tropfte auf das Fensterbrett ein Stockwerk tiefer, wo sie im Mondlicht glitzerte.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Nur ein einzelner Tropfen traf das Fenster, des Gemeinschaftsraumes, doch schon dieses Geräusch ließ den Jungen hochfahren. „Regen! Wie passend!", murmelte er entnervt und ließ sich deprimiert wieder nach hinten fallen. Seit Stunden lag er hier im Dunkeln auf dem Sofa, das Feuer war schon ausgegangen und alle Schüler waren längst schlafen gegangen.

Er fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand übers Gesicht und durch die schwarzen, widerspenstigen Haare. Als ob ihm das helfen würde! Das Wetter passte genau zu seiner Stimmung. Trüb und undurchdringlich. Dunkel. Noch nie hatten sie sich sosehr gestritten, wie heute. Der Grund war unwichtig. Wichtig war nur, dass sie nicht mehr mit ihm redete. Diesen Blick , mit dem sie ihn angeschaut hatte, würde er nie vergessen. Dieser kalte Ausdruck in den doch so traurigen grünen Augen. Immer wieder sah er sie vor sich, wie sie ihn ansah und dann weglief? War es denn jetzt aus? War es jetzt endgültig zu spät, ehrlich zu sein? War das das Ende einer Liebe? Verzweifelt schlug er mit der Faust heftig auf den Tisch.

James ließ das Band durch seine Finger gleiten um es dann krampfhaft zu umklammern. Er drückte die Faust an die Brust und sah, wie das Band zu Boden glitt. Wie es sich durch die ärgerliche Bewegung aus ihrem Haar löste und er es auffing. Das dunkelgrüne Band aus ihren wunderschönen roten Haaren.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Erschrocken sah sich der kleinere, etwas dickliche Junge mit den aschblonden Haaren um. Er hatte einen Schlag gehört! Aber was sollte das. Ihn kümmerte es eh nicht. Er ließ den Kopf wieder auf die Knie sinken. Es hatte nicht einmal jemand bemerkt, dass er verschwunden war. Keiner seiner sogenannten Freunde hatte ihn gesucht, wo er doch seit heute Mittag in diesem Wandschrank steckte. Er war allen egal. Ratlos spielte er mit den kleinen Glaskugeln herum, die er gefunden hatte. Doch dann richtete er sich plötzlich auf und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zornig zusammen. Er würde sich nicht mehr so behandeln lassen. Nie wieder!

Ein leises Klirren. Die Glaskügelchen waren in seinen Fäusten zersprungen. Langsam öffnete er die Hände und starrte auf die blutigen Striemen und sie kleinen blitzenden Scherben. Seine Schultern fielen herab und er wurde wieder zu dem verletzten Jungen, der er gewesen war. Doch hätte jemand seine blassen blauen Augen gesehen, so wäre er erschrocken. Denn neben der Enttäuschung und der Resignation, spiegelte sich in ihnen unübersehbar kalter Hass.

Peter ließ sich wieder auf eine Kiste sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in den verletzten Händen.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Ein Mädchen stand in dem verlassenen Gang und bückte sich vorsichtig. In der Dunkelheit des Schlosses blinkte doch eine kleine Scherbe im fahlen Licht, dass durch die Fensternischen unter dem Dach hereinfiel. Behutsam nahm sie das Glasstück in die Hand , bevor sie ihren Weg leise fortsetzte. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, schlich sie zum Fenster und lehnte die heiße Stirn dagegen. Alle anderen Mädchen schliefen und keine sah sie, wie sie zitternd am Fenster stand. Ein Schleier aus roten, langen Haaren fiel um ihr Gesicht und schützte sie vor dem dunklen, kalten Raum. Die kühle des Glases auf ihrer Haut beruhigte sie und sie öffnete die Augen, um die kleine Glasscherbe zu betrachten. Sanft streichelte sie mit der weichen Fingerkuppe über die scharfen Kanten. So hinreißend schön das kleine Glasstück im Mondlicht war, so sehr konnte es verletzen. Man glaubte, es durchschauen zu können, und doch leuchtet es manchmal in immer neuen Farben.

Eigentlich ist es nichts wert.

Sie ließ die Scherbe fallen.

Doch wenn man sie nicht mehr hat, erkennt man, wie wundervoll sie doch war in ihrer Einfachheit. Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Ihre Gedanken kamen nicht von ihm los, obwohl sie es verzweifelt versuchte. Er hatte sie so gekränkt und doch sehnte sich ihr Herz nach ihm. Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen blieben trocken, doch sie starrten mit einem Ausdruck unendlicher Traurigkeit auf den dunklen Wald. So bittend und hoffend und von Enttäuschung getrübt, war Lilys Blick, das sie die Gestalt kaum wahrnahm, die zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Es war stockdunkel und kein Geräusch durchdrang die Stille. Nicht einmal ein Tier wagte zu rufen und das einzige, was er wahrnahm, waren seine eigenen Schritte. Er hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Nicht in seiner Gegenwart. Ziellos war der schwarzhaarige Junge losgelaufen, bis in den verbotenen Wald. Blätter hingen in seinen langen Haarsträhnen, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Jetzt ging er langsam und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Doch der Verzweiflung und der Ratlosigkeit, die sich in ihm breit machte, konnte er nicht entkommen.

Was sollte er bloß tun. Alles wäre so einfach, wenn er sie geliebt hätte. Aber dem war nicht so. Nicht einmal er konnte das leugnen. Seine Gefühle galten nicht diesem Mädchen. Jemand anderes schlich sich Nacht um Nacht in seine Träume. Jemand, der seine Gefühle wahrscheinlich sogar erwiderte. Aufeinmal schrie eine Eule wie zum Hohn. Wo liegt das Problem, glaubte er zu verstehen. Und er blieb stehen und starrte mit wachen verzweifelten Augen zum Himmel hoch, wo ein paar kleine Sterne durch die Baumkronen glänzten.

Das Problem war er selbst. Er war sich seiner Sache immer sicher gewesen, doch die Möglichkeit, seine Vorstellungen könnten Wirklichkeit werden, machten ihm seltsamerweise Angst. Wollte er das? Seit Wochen verfolgte ihn diese Frage. Nichts anderes war wichtig.

Wie sollte er damit umgehen, wie würde sein Leben aussehen, wenn er diesen Schritt tun würde? Hatte er nur Angst um seine Freiheit? Doch weder die Eule noch die Sterne, noch sein Nachdenken konnten ihm helfen. Und so blieb ihm nichts anderes zu tun, als weiterzulaufen, den Wind auf dem Gesicht zu spüren und alles zu vergessen, in der Hoffnung, dass sich doch noch alles zum Guten wenden würde. Wie immer, wenn Sirius nicht mehr weiterwusste, vertraute er dem Schicksal.


End file.
